Abismo Destinado
by Symphonie K
Summary: Aquelas montanhas lhe agradavam, e qual o problema em sonhar com uma morte pacífica? - l One-shot l ItaNaru l DeathFic


_Abismo Destinado_

Yay! Fic feita com base no livro "Lágrimas de assassino". O livro se parece tanto com ItaNaru... não poderia deixar passar! \o/

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... mas ninguém garante que o Kishi não pulou a cerca. /direitosautorais

**Gênero: **One-shot e DeathFic.

**Nota: **Essa fic não foi betada porque minha uvá (é assim, ok?) não está em condições de betar nem slogan de bombom. D:

* * *

O país do fogo sempre fora um lugar rodeado de montanhas. Um lugar que tinha como sonho comum subir até a mais alta montanha e observar cada pessoa vivendo sua vida normalmente, e após alguns segundos, o visitante se afastar da borda da montanha, temendo perder a vida ao encontrar o abismo logo a frente. Embora, apesar do risco existir, sorri por ter tido a chance de subir e contemplar aquele paraíso natural sem qualquer influência por terceiros. Aquelas montanhas lhe agradavam, e qual o problema em sonhar com uma morte pacífica?

**xXx**

Subia a montanha lentamente, e o vento lhe cortava a garganta. O ar era rarefeito, tornando a respiração difícil.  
Chegou à borda da montanha, e dali pode ver os grandes e conhecidos portões de Konoha. Aproximou-se da borda. Alguns pedaços da rocha se separaram da montanha, brevemente caindo no abismo. Lembrou-se do abraço que Sakura lhe dera. Era muito bom, confortável e acima de tudo, a ternura que sempre procurou para si. Sua mãe nunca lhe dera esse calor, por mais que esse fosse seu mais secreto desejo.  
Era por esse motivo que estava ali.  
Para aliviar este peso de seu coração.

**xXx**

Um homem de cabelos lisos e grafites, semblante rígido e estrutura física larga caminhava pela mata densa e jovem. Era alto e aparentemente forte. Irônico... alguém tão rígido como aparenta, comendo pequenas bolinhas açucaradas em um longo palitinho. Comia cada bolinha lentamente, apreciando cada pedaço. Através dos pequenos olhos inexpressíveis, era possível enxergar um vestígio de satisfação. Sua atenção logo fora desviada após escutar não tão longe o encontro de pequenas pedrinhas com o chão impenetrável, logo abaixo da borda da montanha. Caminhou até de onde o som viera. No palitinho sobraram apenas duas bolinhas. O homem avistou as pequenas pedrinhas. Chegou ao local; as pedrinhas não estavam escondidas entre a mata rasa como pensou. Naquele lugar não crescia nenhuma planta, sequer rasteira. Ouviu dizer que ocorrera um incêndio naquela área, mas não sabia que era exatamente naquele canto. O fogo limitou o solo, incapacitando-o de renascer em forma de flores. Olhou para cima a fim de ver o que causou a queda dos restos. Viu pés agitados, balançando simultaneamente. Tinha alguém ali?, pensou. Era estranho; as pessoas logo se afastavam com medo de "perder a vida", mesmo que esse seja o maior dos eufemismos. Quem era? Mordeu uma das bolinhas do palito e o gosto doce se espalhou pela boca. Subiria a montanha e descobriria quem era.

**xXx**

Continuou balançando os pés agitados, apenas imaginando que seria ainda mais agradável estar ali com um pote de ramen, pois era assim que imaginava a despedida perfeita. Mas, descer todo o longo percurso já fazia seus pés latejarem. Além do mais, tinha prometido a si mesmo que aquele seria o horário em que se despediria. Certamente, Kakashi lhe invejaria, pois conseguia cumprir horários ao contrário do sensei. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que angustiado. Não era normal, considerando que vivia sorrindo. Sakura dizia que essa era sua maior característica: Sorrir, e agora estava chorando, decepcionando a todos. Era isso, então? Chorar significava que perdera sua característica? Sua... personalidade? Realmente, não tinha mais motivo para permanecer aqui. Sua mente apenas idealizava suas últimas visões e sensações: A de estar voando e, por fim, o impacto.  
Pelo menos, havia acertado na escolha do local, afinal, pulando dali poderia vivero maior sonho: Voar, sentir-se leve...  
Sentir-se vivo, no final das contas.

- Naruto-kun... – Uma voz rude e familiar lhe chamara, fazendo com que o desespero lhe dominasse. Até o direito de morrer do jeito que queria seria roubado?

**xXx**

- Admiro sua coragem, Naruto-kun. Ninguém nunca se aproxima da borda. – Comentou, enquanto era observado pelos olhos cerúleos – Você não está aqui apenas para observar, não?

- I-Ita... – Observou as roupas do homem e sua aparência, e logo fechou os olhos em negação – Não, você não é o Itachi... como você... quem é você?

- Minhas sinceras desculpas. – Guardou o palitinho no bolso e fez um selo com as mãos, provocando uma enorme fumaça branca – Naruto-kun, eu estava indo para Konoha justamente para encontrá-lo.

- Henge... – Grunhiu, tentando evitar o frio que percorreu se corpo – Veio me levar para a Akatsuki, para enfim selar a Kyuubi, certo?

- Sim, e aqui está você, tentando se matar, presumo. – Respondeu, observando as costas do garoto.

- Akatsuki... – murmurou – Gostaria de entender o seu objetivo em juntar todos os nove bijuus. Primeiro Gaara, e imagino que todos os outros tenham morrido por seu objetivo idiota. E agora só falta...

- Kyuubi, sim, e é por causa disso que está tentando se matar? Para impedir a Akatsuki de prosseguir? – O Uchiha deu um passo para frente, a apenas alguns metros do loiro – Se você morrer, Kyuubi também morrerá, Kakashi-san já deve ter te avisado.

- Ah. – Se curvou, ainda sentado – Havia me esquecido desse... detalhe, é mais um motivo para deixar tudo de lado.

- Percebeu que você não é necessário para Konoha? – Perguntou, em voz grave – Percebeu que você só a atrapalha?

- Cale a boca... – Sussurrou, entre um gemido e outro – Eu só notei que... tudo isso chegou ao limite. Por esse motivo vim aqui ao lugar que todos dizem que é perigoso pois podemos "perder a vida".

- Isso é só mais um eufemismo. – Concluiu, mantendo o semblante rígido do henge – O maior deles, se quer saber.

- E então? – Suspirou enquanto limpava as pequenas lágrimas que se aglomeravam em seus olhos – Como um Akatsuki, não vai me impedir de pular?

- Eu não estou aqui com o papel de Akatsuki, se fosse para tal, eu deveria estar lá embaixo. – Agravou a voz, assustando o garoto - O líder nos ordenou invadir Konoha, com o propósito de lhe seqüestrar e enfim selar a Kyuubi, no entanto, estou aqui e não farei nada a você, Naruto-kun.

- Itachi... – gritou, desesperado – Akatsuki está invadindo Konoha... atrás de mim?!

- Sim. – Aproximou-se novamente, diminuindo a distância entre os dois – Há várias pessoas morrendo por sua causa, não enxerga?

- E-Eu preciso ajudá-los... – Disse, para si mesmo.

- Não, não tem. – Aproximou-se, mantendo apenas dois metros de distância do loiro – Você não tinha chegado ao limite? Seu objetivo não era se matar? – Suspirou, amenizando o tom da voz – Faça-o.

- N-Não! – Naruto gritou, hesitando – Você está tentando...! – Arregalou os olhos vagarosamente – Você está... traindo a Akatsuki?

- Já disse que não estou aqui como Akatsuki. – Respondeu, pacífico – Você prefere pular, que era sua intenção inicial, ou ajudar seus amigos? Ou prefere... – Um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível – compensar seus amigos de todas as suas falhas?

- I-Itachi... – Sorriu forçadamente – Por que está fazendo isso?

- Apenas prefiro ver você lutando em defesa de seus companheiros – Voltou a seu semblante inicial, apenas esboçando um pequeno sorriso amargo -, do que igual a um covarde querendo se matar para escapar de seus problemas.

- Eu... ainda não... entendo! Por qual motivo isso tudo?

- Porque gosto de ver você vivendo o que não vivi, apenas isso. – Murmurou.

- Ah... – Abriu um largo sorriso enquanto bagunçava o cabelo – Protegerei meus companheiros, obrigado.

Apoiou-se bruscamente na rocha firme, levantando-se lentamente. Sentiu o coração acelerando e o desespero tomando sua mente: a rocha estava rachando rapidamente. Tentou se levantar o mais rápido que pôde, mas não fora rápido o suficiente.  
A rocha já tinha se separado.

**xXx**

Não houve tempo para sentir-se leve, ou voando.  
Não podia sentir a leveza e nem observar a linda paisagem.  
Estava preso ao rosto de Itachi que podia ser visto pelo topo da montanha.  
Apenas um rosto desesperado; o rosto de Itachi.  
Esta fora sua última visão.  
Então, sentiu o impacto.  
A cabeça latejando.  
Fechou os olhos lentamente, perdendo-se nos olhos amedrontados de Itachi.  
E mesmo assim, continuava sorrindo, como o habitual.

_Sua personalidade não se perderia._

* * *

Essa não é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, eu tenho mais fics no meu PC, mas maioria está uma shit, então nem posto. Ah, eu sei que o Itachi ta meio OOC, mas era IMPOSSÍVEL fazer uma fic desse tipo sem deixá-lo OOC! E o Naruto ta meio... suicida, não? XD  
Plz, reviews, faça uma louca feliz! D':


End file.
